Under The Apple Tree
by Dylan Digiano
Summary: UBER! A teenage girl watches as her world changes completely with the tragic departing of her parents. Follow her as she goes through the twists and turns that is life in Dimnland.
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimers **

**General: **Although the main characters have undeniable similarity to those of Xena: the Warrior Princess' (from Renaissence Pictures/MCA Universal) ones, their personalities and the situations they live in do not. The plot of this fiction is no one's but all mine and my muses's (yes, I have more than one, which makes me go a little too bonkers sometimes.).

**Special Notice: "**Dimnland" is my own imaginary land. A personal Neverland or Emerald City, if you will. Or Borovnia if we happen to go a little further. It's not only a country, but a whole different planet on a whole different galaxy! I really like that, because that way I can come up with whatever fancies me. It is currently on its 14th century, but its time and evolution is also different from ours. Think of it as a cross in between the middle ages and the Victorian age with a hint of the thirties. Got it? Well… nevermind that. Just go with the flow.

This is also my second fanfiction and my first attempt at a long one. And I do mean _long_.

**Sex: **Yes, please. Oh, I mean… yes, there is. Lots of it as I intend to. Because, really, what fun it would be otherwise? Also, it's mainly a love story between two _women_, but I have to announce now that there will be some hetero sex too, as it starts like that. No pain, no game.

**Violence: **Eventually. I'm considering it. Not much, though.

**Language: **English, of course. But it is not my first language so this section is my lame excuse for appologizing for future mistakes. And there will be some naughty words along the way. Nothing THAT bad though, because I personally don't like it.

**Comments/Feedback: **That would be greatly appreciated! I love constructive criticism and I do take them in consideration. Flames, however, will be completely ignored.

**Under The Apple Tree**

A True Dimnlandian Story

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The 18th of Bastet, 1303.**

Catherine Marie D'Anglesey looked out the window: so many people were there, at the Royal Castle in Livesey, Guinaville. She still could not grasp the idea that all these people – from all over Dimnland – were there to see **HER**. The young woman saw her reflection on the window's glass and stared at it: Long honey-blonde hair that cascadet over her shoulders and down her back, with bangs neatly trimmed that never covered her deep green eyes – big like her mother's - ; heart-shaped lips and a beautiful face spotted by tiny light freckles on her nose.

People were starting to tell her that she was a "woman" now, and Catherine couldn't help noticing how her childish features had indeed turned into something sharper, stronger, less baby-like. Still, she doesn't feel like a 'woman" at all. Of course, she had matured fast during the last two years, but she still felt very much like the girl she used to be when **IT** happened. The Accident. That's how she called it and how everyone around her learned to refer to it, too.

It happened two years ago, she was sixteen then and lived with her parents on a small town by the far north of Dimnland. Catherine and her parents – Marie Agnes and James D'Anglesey – lived a life of full confort, for the couple were the Baroness and Baron of their home town Douane. Catherine was their only child and had grown up being very loved by them, and the trio were a known happy family.

However, it is a known fact that life can be too cruel at times. So that on an eventful day, Catherine lost her beloved parents to a wild fire on an otherwise pleasant trip to the mountains. Being their only living relative and consequently their only heir, the young Catherine D'Anglesey was stuck with the fact that she was all alone in the world and with a great fortune to take care of.

But soon enough, the Queen and King of Dimnland – Verna and Andrews Dragonee -, friends of Marie and James, went to the aid of their barons' daughter. The royal couple took the girl to their castle, where she got to know her new family: the Prince Richard and the Crown Heir Marla, who easily accepted her as their sibling. And Catherine easily welcomed the changes too, and learned to deal with this crazy twist of the road.

Three months after Catherine moved to the castle, Verna and Andrews offered her the post of Baroness of Douane for they felt it would be unfair to offer it to someone else, since it was Catherine's birthtown and her parents had ruled it for a long time. Catherine kindly rejected it, explaining that she couldn't think of herself responsible enough to take care of a whole town and its people – even if a small one like Douane. So that the Queen and King had to appoint a different couple to the title.

As her 18th birthday was getting closer, the girl took notice of the departure of the Baroness of Livesey, and she came to a decision about her future: she would accept a post as Baroness now, and it would be much better since it'd be on her current city, where she could still be close to the Dragonees – maybe she'd even continue to live on the Royal Castle!

She expressed her idea to Verna and Andrews, telling them that it would be good to her future to help the Crown organize its people, and that knowing that the couple and her new family would be close to her made the task sound less frightning than before.

Unsurprisingly to anyone, Verna and Andrews accepted her proposal. They immediately sent notice to start the preparations for the Creation of a Territorial Baroness and the Departure of a Territorial Baroness ceremonies, to take date right on Catherine's birthday. A huge party would be thrown after it in order to celebrate Catherine's 18th year. A party for the royal family and for the people; **HER** people.

Now looking out of her bedroom window, Catherine couldn't deny how lucky she was for having Verna and Andrews on her life. _A second family_, she mused, _complete with a brother and a sister_.

She looked at her bed, where her "sister" Marla was sprawled on, her arms pillowing her head, staring at the ceiling. _She probably must be thinking about someone._

Marla Verna Dragonee was four years older than Catherine, who always considered her to be "too tall for a girl". The Crown Heir was even taller than Andrews – who's very tall for a man. She has beautiful red hair just past her shoulders, her eyes'colour change with the light: it could be seen as grey, but sometimes they turned green. Marla is constantly smiling, she has full lips and sharp cheekbones, strong features and a very beautiful face. She walks gracefully – almost cat-like; her body slender, lanky. Her voice is throaty, but in a velvety way. Marla is a very beautiful woman, indeed. Everybody agrees with that, so that there's always "someone" in her life. Of course, she loves it; loves the attention she gets, the presents, the declarations of undying love. She sees it all as something fun, never took any of the "someones" seriously. Man or woman, no one ever made her heart skip a beat, or beat faster for them.

But, despite it all, Marla wasn't the kind of person who feels alone or empty inside. She couldn't explain it – it was just the way things worked for her. And Marla was always happy and cheerful. She and Catherine instantly became good friends, in a very sister-like way. Catherine really liked her because Marla could very often made her feel better.

However, there are times when even Marla's good will couldn't make Catherine feel better _inside_.You know, a person can be all alone in the world and not feel lonely, and sometimes a person can be surrounded by a huge crowd and feel as the only person there. This latest kind is the loner one. – the kind of people that are always looking for a special person who'll take them out of their emptiness.

Catherine was a loner by nature. It didn't get worse or better after the Accident. She felt exactly as she felt when she was living with her parents. In a way she was like Marla: looking for the one who, not only will truly love her, but someone who **SHE** will truly love back.

And then, maybe she won't feel so alone anymore.

The motion outside her window snaped her out of her reverie. She was now looking at the castle's yard, where the ceremony was to take place. Upon seeing so many heads together, an overwhelming feeling took hold of her. She quickly closed the curtains and stepped back. She looked at Marla, who still was laid on the soon-to-be-Baroness' bed.

Unconsciously, Catherine started to pace, walking back and forth across her bedroom. It caught Marla's attention, who watched the blonde girl do it a few times. She noticed how Catherine was nervous, scrubing her hands together and not really looking at any direction. Marla spoke without getting up.

"Cate, will you calm down? There's no such need for being nervous."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" Catherine glanced at the red-haired girl, but didn't stop pacing.

Marla simply pointed a finger at Catherine. The blonde girl furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't understand why Marla was pointing at her, following her pace back and forth, back and forth. Then she realized what she was doing and stopped awkwardly. "Well, I'm a little nervous, yes", she said as she sat on the end on the bed, by Marla's side.

The Crown Heir raised herself to a sitting position and bumped Catherine with her shoulder. "A little? Try a lot!"

Catherine still was rubbing her hands together and Marla could see now how sweaty they were. She put a conforting hand on the girl's forearm and held her hand when Catherine gave her the opening to it.

"There's some crazy butterflies on my stomach", Catherine said.

"Listen", said Marla rubbing the four hands together now, but on a reassuring way. "it's okay to be nervous, Cate. You have all the right to be so, you'll be a Baroness now and as such you have the absolute right to be nervous whenever you want." She lowered her voice. "Just don't allow commoners to see it, all right?"

Catherine smiled at it and chuckled with Marla. She looked at their interwined hands and thanked her friend.

The door slammed open and a very angry-looking Prince Richard entered through it.

"Hey! You're supposed to knock, younk man!" Marla scolded him.

Richard didn't answer her, going instead straight to Catherine's side and throwing himself on the bed. The 12 years old crossed his arms over his chest, frowning and sighing heavily.

"What is it, Richard?" Catherine ran her fingers through his thick red hair that was a bit overgrown.

The young Prince mumbled something inaudible, pouting even more.

Marla and Catherine looked at each other. Marla shrugged. The blonde girl leaned towards the boy. "We didn't hear you, Richard. What was that again?"

"Stupid outfit", Richard said a little louder this time.

The girls looked at the Prince's clothes: Navy blue slacks tightly pressed against his legs, neat white collared shirt with a bow-tie firmly in place, a black wool coat and painfully shiny new shoes.

Catherine muffled a laugh. It was so different from Richard's usually casual clothes. "Boy, that sure looks unconfortable."

"You look really nice, though". Marla tried to cheer him up.

The boy uncrossed his arms and scratched his head furiously. "I don't care! These shoes are killing me!"

"Oh, calm down Rich" Catherine rubbed his arm. "It's only for a few minutes until the ceremony is over."

"Yeah, and then it will be only a couple of hours more through the party."

Marla caught the pillow that Richard threw at her just in time, and, laughing, threw it back at him. It hit Catherine's shoulder instead and Richard laughed at his sister's bad aim.

Catherine took said pillow and hit both the siblings. Then, in a matter of second, the three of them were holding their own pillow, trying to hit each other while ducking the coming attacks. Richard was standing on the bed and the women were fighting against him.

With all the laughter and the yelling, they didn't hear when Aimee, the first maid of the Queen, opened the door and stood watching the pillow-fight. The tall, strong brunette woman tried calling them, but was utterly ignored. It was not until a huge pillow hit her full on face, did the fighting trio took notice of her presence and stopped, all of them feeling very guilty.

Aimee took the offending pillow and looked at each one seriously, an eyebrow raised. Their hairs were all messed up. Richard's tie was loosened and his coat was open and dangling from one arm. Catherine's long dress had its shirt up to one knee and Marla was missing one of her shoes. They were standing side-by-side and Aimee noticed that Catherine was still holding her pillow. Their breathings were heavy.

The First Maid saw their flushed faces, their round scared eyes and the messy room (otherwise kept extremely tidy) and thought about going mad on them, but decided against it upon seeing their happy, unconsciously relaxed postures. "Miss Catherine D'Anglesey, you're being expected on the castle's yard. The ceremony is about to start". Aimee announced what she had to announce and left them to fix themselves. She smiled internally after closing the room's door. _Kids!_


	2. Chapter 02

**For disclaimers see Chapter 01.**

* * *

**Under The Apple Tree**

A True Dimnlandian Story

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The 18th of Bastet, 1303.**

Catherine never felt so nervous in all her life before. She was about to take responsanility for the people of a whole town. Surely she kney she could count with Verna and Andrews, and it helped her nerves to calm down a bit, but the butterflies in her guts and the lump in her throat made her feel that it wouldn't be enough. The young woman will have to grow up someday and move from the Royal castle, learn to be on her own.

_Be on my own._

In a way, Catherine never liked it – ironicly enough for the loner that she was. She didn't have many friends as a child. The young Catherine wouldn't trust anyone enough to be friends with, save some exceptions. Partly, she believed, was because of her parents, who were ever so protective of their only daughter.

Lately before the Accident, Catherine started to feel a bit overwhelmed by their attention on her. It was somehow suffocating and the girl found herself turning her feelings even more inwards. But today, even at this moment - when she was the only focus of attention , all she wanted was a person who she could trust on and talk to and trully love and be trully loved back by. She was tired of being alone. Admittedly now.

The blonde girl was still lost in these thoughts when she was snapped back to reality by the herald's voice, which was addressed to the people gathered on the castle's yard.

Catherine swallowed nervously one more time and waited for her name to be called.

"The Crown now commands that their loyal subject, miss Catherine Marie D'Anglesey, come forward."

The ceremony and the birthday's comemorations had been over for some time now and the party was still going on full mode, but Catherine D'Anglesey, the Baroness of Livesey, could finally sit on a far corner and let her eyes roam over the mass of people who came to the castle. Some of them she knew by sight, they've been in the castle before to talk to Verna and/or Andrews, but the majority of them she had never seen before.

But she wasn't thinking about it now, her mind was far from the party. It should be amazing how even in the middle of so many people Catherine could feel lonely and wanting for something more, but it was on the crowdest of the occasions that her mind would slowly start to drigt off. And it happened all the time.

So absorved in her own thoughts, she didn't see the Crown Heir approach and sit by her side, and it wasn't until Marla nudged her that Catherine noticed she wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi there."

"My! Weren't we far? Here, drink some of this." Marla gave her a glass filled with amber coloured drink. Catherine accepted it.

"Thank you."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She drank from the glass, not expecting to feel the sour taste of the cold beverage. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Easy girl, it isn't juice." They chuckled. "You're okay?"

"Fine." She said huskily.

"Then tell me what is bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me, Marla."

"Come on, that was a sad look you had on your face. Something must be wrong, what is it?"

Catherine nothing answered.

"You know you can rely on me, Cate. We're friends. What is it? Is it a secret?" Marla lowered her voice to a whisper. "A dirty secret?"

The blonde girl shook her head no. She wouldn't like to tell it to Marla. Not that she didn't trust her friend, but it was something silly and unworthy of any further attention.

Catherine looked up to put an end to the subject and caught sight of something that made her lose her line of thought.

Standing alone in the middle of the crowd there was a tall young man. He was looking for something. Catherine hadn't seen him before and wondered why. From where he stood she could see he was fairly beautiful, his long black hair was parted in the center and tied on a knot behind his neck. He was well dressed with gingerline colored clothes and a soft white silk shirt. She also noticed that he had a good posture and an easy air of confidence, as if he knew that he looked well and was perfectly confortable with that.

Catherine leaned to speak to her friend. "Marla, who is that?"

"Who? Where?"

"That lad with the long hair. Over there."

"By the Gods, Cate! I can't believe you don't know who he is."

"Should I? Who **IS** he?" Both girls were looking at him, who still was looking for something.

Marla was amused. "Do you like him?"

"What! How could I? You don't want to tell me who he is!"

"What does it matter who he is? Tell me, do you like him by what you see?"

"Well, so far so good." She admited with a smile.

The redhead laughed. "You better like him a lot more than that, girl. You'll be seeing him a big deal of time from now on."

The young man turned around and smiled at them. Finding what he was looking for, he started on their direction.

"That, my friend Catherine," Marla was saying while the baroness watched him approach, "is Leon Morrigan, the Baron of Livesey."

The tall man reached them and bowed slightly. "Good evening ladies," he said in a rich and deep voice. "I was looking for you. I need to apologize for not being able to be here during the ceremony. It happens that my little sister, Louise, came home today and since she rarely does so, I then wanted to stay with her for a little bit longer. You know how that is, don't you Marla?"

"Yes, of course I do, Leon."

Catherine was surprised to know that Leon's eyes were of an unexpected rich blue. She had heard what he said – how could she not, after all, he had such a pleasant voice – but couldn't register it quite well; the girl kept looking at the movement of his full lips. Catherine felt mesmerized.

Sensing the silence of her friend, Marla jumped in to help her. "Leon, this is the first time that Catherine sees you. Can you believe it?"

"Really?" He smiled fully, a beautiful, wide smile. "That's curious. I've seen her so many times around the castle." He furrowed his long dark eyebrows.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something, if anything at all, but was interrupted by Leon himself. "I'm sorry, what a cad I am, then. Let me introduce myself. Good evening Lady Catherine, I am your humble servant Lord Leon Charles Morrigan, Baron of Livesey, at your will." He bowed again, but this time took Catherine's hand and kissed the back of it, the touch of his lips on her skin making the hairs along the girl's arm raise slightly. "How do you do?"

Given the lead, Catherine finally found the voice to say something. "How do you do, Lord Morrigan? I am Catherine Marie D'Anglesey, your Lady Baroness of Livesey. It is very nice to meet you."

Marla rolled her eyes at the silly formality of the scene. "Alright, alright. Enough of the boring introduction!" She hooked her right arm with the baron's and her left with the baroness' and tugged the couple along into the crowd. "Leon, you said Louise's back, how long has it been? Three months?"

"Four, actually. It was one of the longests ever. I really missed her this time."

"I can only imagine it."

"Mother's at the mansion, too. We have this little party going on there. Louise's can cause quite the commotion."

"Yes, I bet she can. And since you were polite enough to invite me to the little party, I'll be sure to appear there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Marla dear, you know you don't need an invitation. You can come and visit us whenever you want."

"You're such a sweet, Leon. Maybe I'll convince Cate here to go with me. Would you like to, Catherine?"

"Of course I would."

"That would be just lovely." Said Leon.

As they walked in front of one of the dinning rooms that were arranged for the ceremony, Leon gently disentangled himself from Marla's grasp. "Excuse me, dear ladies, but I must go talk to my sovereigns now. We have things to solve."

"Okay," Marla allowed. "but don't go far! We still have some catching up to do."

Leon chuckled and smiled with the corner of his mouth – a movement that Catherine thought as endlessly charming. "All right, Marla." He turned to Catherine. "Will I see you tomorrow at my home, Lady D'Anglesey?"

"Surely."

He kissed her hand once more, "Then it is. May you have a good end of birth-day." and turned his back to the women, directing himself to the dinning room and getting engulfed by the mass of people.

Marla immediately turned to Catherine, a huge grin on her face. "So? What do you think about him?"

"He's lovely!"

"Yes he is, isn't him?"

"Yes yes! And really sweet and nice and gentle and endlessly gorgeous to look at!" Her voice was raised loudly with excitement.

"I knew you'd like him. It's really hard not to."

"Tell me Marla, is he married?"

"As far as I know he's pretty much single."

"Good. Let's go to some place quiet so that you can tell me **ALL** you know about this Baron Leon."

Leon managed to cross the sea of people and enter the dinning room in one piece. He spoted Verna and Andrews by the end of the long wooden table. One of the servants hired specially for the occasion was placing another full plate withing easy reach of the Queen – it would be soon devoured by her, as many others had been since the end of the ceremony. The King was gingerly nibling on his vegetables, as usual.

As Leon walked closer, he could see the large amount of food and the hugely-sized clay goblet of wine that were in front of Verna. At the first time that Leon witnessed a similar scene, the Baron could've sworn that his Queen was starving to death, but he eventually learned that Verna was a truthfully appreciator of the fine things in life, and eating was one of her favorites.

Leon was always amused by the fact that Verna and Andrews could be so different and yet work so very well together. _Maybe their differences completed them and the opposites attrack after all_, he once thought.

"Leon! My sweet boy! You finally arrived!" Verna exclaimed happily as soon as she saw him; the Queen always liked the young Baron.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Louise has come home again."

"Ah, how's the little one?" asked Andrews, pushing his plate of greens aside.

"She's very fine, my King. Thank you for asking."

"Send her our compliments!" Verna said.

"I will."

"And try to bring her ass over here. Long time don't see her."

The Baron chuckled at Verna's language, but promised to try. "My Queen, I brought you that report I told you about on the telegram. The one about the last Guinaville Baronial event."

"Oh, sure!" Verna finished her long meal and the servant took her and the King's plates. However, the Queen continued to hold her goblet of wine firmly in place. "Sit down, Leon, and let's talk about it."

"Damn, I love this song." Catherine started to sing along with the band playing on the stage at the yard of the castle.

_In the summertime_

_When the weather is high_

_You can stretch high up_

_An' touch the sky_

_When the weather's fine_

_You got women, you got women_

_On your mind._

"Why, Cate. I didn't know you have women on your mind!"

"I don't." Catherine was happily moving to the rhythm of the song.

"Too bad." Marla took a sip from her cup and joined Catherine on the sing along.

_If her daddy's rich_

_Take her out for a meal_

_If her daddy's poor_

_Just do as you feel_

_Speed along the lane_

_Do a ton, or a ton an' twenty five_

_When the sun goes down_

_You can make it, make it good in a lay by._

After the song ended and another one started, Marla and Catherine sat back on a quieter place, near the entrance of the castle's garden.

"So Cate, are you really going to Leon's mansion tomorrow?"

"I said I would, but I'm not sure. Do you think I should?"

"Well, Leon seemed to like the idea."

"What are we gonna do there, again?"

"Visit his sister, Louise."

"Tell me more about him, Marla."

"Let me see… he's 20, been the Baron of Livesey since he was 16 –"

"16?"

"Yes."

"That's young."

"Bought the mansion to him and his sister when he was 14 –"

"14! Where did the money come from?"

"His father, who died when Leon was 11 and left all his money to him."

"Wow. What about his mother?"

"Lived with him and his sister until he turned 17, and then left them to move in with her boyfriend."

"That's some mother."

"Umm… but they had the housemaids to look after them, so they never were on their own."

"How old is his sister?"

"She's 16."

"And where does she live now, since she's only visiting?"

"Oh, she doesn't really live anywhere. She dropped out of school when she was 14 and started to travel all around the world. Just her and her horse. She's almost never home."

"And do you think she will mind if I show up at her house? I don't even know her."

"Nah, she won't mind. She's a very nice girl. A bit reserved at first, but really nice."

"Ok, then. I'm going with you."

"That's my girl!"

* * *

NOTES:

1 – "In the Summertime" written by Ray Dorset, as recorded by Mungo Jerry.


End file.
